Young Love
by meg127
Summary: It's Nero's first day of second grade at a new school and he doesn't fit in. Luckily little Kyrie is there to help him out. Now if only he had the courage to say something to her... Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Young Love**

The class of second graders talked and laughed loudly as they filed in for another day of school in the Glorious City of Fortuna. Ms. Crabtree came in and got the classes attention. The students looked at her with no interest, which she ignored. "Ok class. Before we start I'd like to make an announcement. We have a new student, so I'd like you all to give a warm welcome to Nero." A small boy with white hair walked in with his head down. He stood by the teacher and stared at his feet. Many kids in the class snickered at him.

He heard the kids whispering things like, "What's with his hair? What kind of name is Nero?" One kid raised his hand and shouted, "Are you an albino?"

"JERRY SHUT UP!" The teacher yelled before turning back to Nero. "Okay sweetie, why don't you have a seat next to Kyrie?" Nero sat down and blushed when Kyrie smiled at him.

Jerry raised his hand and shouted, "What kind of name is Nero?"

"JERRY SHUT UP!" Ms. Crabtree yelled.

"What?" Jerry shrugged.

"It's not Nero's fault his parents' named him after the Roman emperor that played the violin while Christians were burning!"Everyone is the class stared at her with blank faces. "Oh, uh…never mind." The teacher cleared her throat. "Now then can anyone tell the class what we talked about yesterday?"

Jerry's hand shot up. Ms. Crabtree rubbed her temple. "I know I'm going to regret this, but…go ahead."

"Sparda."

The kid sitting next to him muttered "Yeah, no joke." under his breath.

Nero shyly raised his hand. "Um…who's that?"

"Who's who, sweetie?" the teacher asked.

"Sparda."

The class was dead silent and Nero sank into his chair.

* * *

After school all the children pushed and shoved out the door. Kyrie stood outside waiting for the strange boy with white hair to come out. When he finally did she went up to him. "Hi." She said. Nero glanced at her before staring back at the ground. "You wanna walk me home?" she asked hopefully.

"Okay…"

They started walking both staring at their feet. "Um…" Nero started. "You want me to hold your books?"

"Uh…" Kyrie looked at him only to have him blush and look at the ground again. He put his hands in his pocket. "So…Where are you from?" she asked him, but he didn't answer. "Where do you live?"

"Around."

"Around? What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

They reached Kyrie's house and there was a teenage boy sitting on the porch. "Hi, Credo!" she waved to her brother. He smiled at his sister and then eyed Nero. Kyrie turned to Nero "Thanks for walking me home. Do you wanna come in?"

"Um…okay."

They went in and dropped their bags on the ground. They sat down on the couch and put the TV on. "This is Channel 6 Sparda News and now the six o'clock news at four!"

Nero sank into his sit. "Uh, Kyrie…can I ask you something?"

"Sure." She smiled at him and he blushed.

"Uh…who is Sparda?"

"You're not from here are you?"

"No…"

"That's okay! Anyway he's our God."

"Ooooh. Okay that makes sense."

"Yeah, he saved everyone from demons. In fact," Kyrie looked at Nero closely, "_you _kind of look like him."

Nero blushed again only this time his entire face turned red. Right at that moment Credo came in. "Kyrie, I'm going out for awhile. You two gonna be alright?"

They nodded. Credo waved as he walked outside. Kyrie and Nero stared at each other. "Um..." Kyrie started. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know. What's there to do?"

"Um…Jerry says prank calls are fun."

"What's that?"

"You dial a random number and when someone answers you say something random."

"Okay…" They went to the phone and Kyrie starting dialing. They giggled as it rang. A male's voice spoke on the other end.

"Devil May Cry."

Kyrie couldn't stop giggling, so Nero took the phone and said, "This is Pizza Hut!"

"What? I usually call you." The man on the other end said. "Well let's see. I'll have two giant pepperonis and…do you guys still do that fifty cents chicken wings? It's Wednesday right? Alright I'll have a dozen wings and…hang on, TRISH!"

The two kids heard a woman's voice answer. "What?"

"Pizza Hut, want anything?" the man replied.

"Are they the one's with the brownies?"

"No that's Domino's."

"Oh…well never mind."

The man redirected his attention to the phone. "Alright that's it. The address is-"

Nero slammed the phone down and the two burst out laughing. "What was that?" Nero cried.

"I have no idea!" Kyrie replied. "This is fun! Let's do it again."

They hit redial and this time Kyrie spoke. "This is Domino's."

"Oh good." The man on the other end said. "Trish wants brownies."

They hung up again and fell over laughing.

* * *

The next day at recess Jerry came over to the swing set where Nero was pushing Kyrie. "Not so high, Nero!" Kyrie yelled, but Nero just laughed.

"Hey!" Jerry called to them.

"Hi, Jerry." They both answered.

"Hey, Nero, why were you sleeping in an alleyway last night? Folks hate you?"

"What!?" Kyrie yelled. Nero stopped her sing so she could get off. Kyrie planted her hands on her hips. "You're homeless!"

"Yeah…" Nero stared at the ground.

"Well not for long! You're gonna stay with me and Credo!"

"What? Oh no I-"

"Stop it! You're staying with us and that's final!"

"Okay…" Nero blushed.

Jerry, having lost interest, wandered away. Nero and Kyrie stared at one other smiling. When the bell to signal the end of recess rang the two started walking back into the school. Nero looked at Kyrie's hands at her side. He slipped his finger's into hers. Kyrie smiled at him and he didn't blush.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Nero and Kyrie where sitting together at lunch. Credo had made them sandwiches. "What kind do you have Nero?" Kyrie asked.

"Peanut butter."

"And jelly?"

"No. Just peanut butter." Nero had a hard time getting out with a mouth full of food.

"That's weird!" Kyrie giggled and Nero leaned over and took a bite out of Kyrie's sandwich. "Hey!" she yelled and took a bite out of Nero's sandwich. There fun ended when Jerry came over and sat down.

"Hi, Jerry." The both said mechanically.

"Hey, Nero I gotta talk to ya."

"Okay."

"Alone."

Kyrie took this as an excuse to get away from Jerry and left. Nero stared at her, angry that she would leave him with Jerry.

"Soooo," Jerry began. "I see you and Kyrie are getting pretty close. When are you gonna make your move?"

"What?"

"Don't play the fool. I know what's going through your head. You like her. You need to make your move, so the other guys know not to mess with ya."

"Uh…" Nero had no idea what he was saying."

"Ah come _on _man! You gotta _kiss _her!"

"WHAT?!" Nero yelled loud enough several heads turned. He sank into his seat. "I-I don't want to."

"Come on, man, be a man!"

"Uh…"

"Man, you are so weak. I'm outta here!" Jerry got up and left and Kyrie came back over."

"What was that about?"

"Um…Jerry was just telling me about…Jerry stuff."

"Oooh. Glad I left."

"Yeah…" Nero blushed and continued eating his sandwich.

* * *

During recess they sat on the swings and talked. Nero saw Jerry and his friends hiding behind a tree and watching them. He looked at Kyrie and she smiled. "Uhh…" Nero didn't know how to say it. He really did like Kyrie, but he didn't want to _kiss _her. That's gross. Oh, but he _did _want to be a man. Then again he shouldn't listen to Jerry, but-

"Nero why are you staring at me?" Kyrie asked.

"Uh…can I uh…nothing."

Jerry and his friends must have heard because they all groaned.

After school Credo came to pick them up. They stood outside holding hands with Nero blushing. When Credo's car pulled up Nero opened the door shyly to let Kyrie in first. "Thanks!" she smiled and he blushed.

Right before Nero jumped in Jerry came over. "Where you guys going?"

"Home." Nero replied.

Jerry smiled slyly at him. "Nero."

"Yes?"

"Are you telling me you're living together?"

"Yeah." Nero said as he shrank behind the car door.

"I was wrong about you!" he patted Nero on the back and walked away. Nero stood there confused until Credo beeped the horn. Nero jumped and got in the car.

Once they got home Nero and Kyrie plopped unto the couch and turned the television on. The first thing they saw was an obnoxious advertisement for-

"HEY KIDZ! Do _you _want to be a Holy Knight?!?!!! Well now's your chance! Join the Holy Knight Junior Cadets TODAY! Sign up now!"

"Uh…?"

"Yeah?"

"What's that?"

"What's what?"

"Holy Knifes?"

"What?" Kyrie laughed and Nero blushed. "No! Holy _Knights."_

"Oooooh….What's that?"

"Protectors of the Order of the Sword."

"What's that?"

"Oh gees, Nero! There defenders of Fortuna."

"Oh. Hmm." Nero sat there thinking. _I bet Kyrie will think I'm cool if I'm a Holy Knight! Maybe I won't be so nervous to kiss her if I'm all strong and tough. _

"Hey you know what?" Kyrie started. "My brother's training to be a Holy Knight! He can help you if you join."

Credo overheard and came into the living room. "I'd be more than happy to help. You should sign up, Nero."

"Um…okay yeah! Where can I do that?"

"There's probably a sign up sheet at school."

"Okay…" Nero smiled as he imagined himself with a big sword fighting off monsters an protecting Kyrie. "Yeah."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The new recruits for the Holy Knights, including Nero, were going to get a tour of the training grounds. After that they would have to sit through a presentation about the history and accomplishments of the Holy Knights as well as listen to boring speeches. They were not looking forward to it. "And over here if a statue of Sparda." The tour guide motioned to his right. He only showed them about twelve statues of Sparda already. Jerry gave a huge obnoxious yawn and stretched his arms, hitting Nero in the face.

"And here," the tour guide continued in the same monotone voice as before. "Is where the Holy Knights train." He pushed open a huge door and led the children inside. They all gasped at the sight of knights practicing, swinging swords, martial arts, and weight lifting. Nero spotted Credo and waved to him and got a smile in return.

"Alright well, let's not bother them anymore. On to the presentation!" The tour guide shooed them all out, ignoring the protests, and closed the door. "This way." Jerry started complaining-again- and Nero "accidently" tripped him. Jerry faced planted and no one seemed to have noticed, or cared.

"Hey!" he yelled as he got back up and ran after the group to catch up. He panted and fell to his knees in front of the group, and begged for water for dramatic effect. "Water! WATER!"

"Get up." another kid yelled as the group walked around him. Realizing his ploy wasn't working Jerry stood up and followed the group with his head down. Nero rolled his eyes and followed the group leader. They were led into a large auditorium and told to sit down. After they all took their seats the tour guide got up on stage and started the presentation. It was a PowerPoint. All the kids groaned and slumped in their seats. Nero rubbed his temple and Jerry yawned and stretched his arms, hitting Nero in the face again. The presentation started and all it was was exactly what they had already been told, but with terrible clip art.

At the end of the presentation they were told that they could ask questions. Nero had a question that he had wanted to ask all day, but he kept being told to wait. His hand shot up into the air. "Yes Nero, you have a question?"

"What about Luce and Ombra?"

"I'm sorry?" The tour guide asked.

"Luce and Ombra. Everyone keeps saying we're not aloud to use guns because Sparda didn't, but what about Luce and Ombra?" One look at the tour guide's face and Nero knew he made a mistake. Everyone stared at him angrily, including the other kids. Nero shrank into his seat.

"You were kicked out?" Kyrie exclaimed. "How?"

"I asked about Luce and Ombra."

Kyrie gave a huge sigh. "Nero the first rule here is that you don't ask about that. It's a contradiction, I know, but that's how it is. You just have to go with it."

"Well its to late now!" Nero threw his hands up. "I'm kicked out."

"Talk to Credo! He can help you."

"Okay…" Nero sighed and looked down at the ground. That night he laid down on his bed and stared at the ceiling. He rolled over onto his side, so incase someone walked by they wouldn't see that he was crying.

They next day at school all the boys that were a loud to continue training for the Holy Knights were sitting together at lunch. Jerry was with them. Nero turned around, so he didn't have to look at them anymore. Kyrie patted his shoulder and he smiled as he ate. "Things will work out. Don't worry!" Kyrie reassured him. "Talk to my brother." Nero nodded his head and continued eating.

When Kyrie went up to throw out her trash Nero thought to himself. _I will make it as a Holy Knight. I'll show them all! _He then envisioned himself with a big sword protecting Kyrie. _Yeah._


End file.
